metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Metroid Prime: Federation Force
sad I feel bad for all the hate this game gets, it looks cute :( Editorguy (talk) 10:51, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :Please use the forums or a blog post to discuss this topic, talk pages are for discussion of the article itself. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 12:07, June 17, 2015 (UTC) This looks so similar (The Light Reborn) The official trailer... So, is it worth pointing out those 53 thousand dislikes?Ddd87 (talk) 00:21, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :We basically did in the article's blurb about the negative fan reception. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 00:23, June 19, 2015 (UTC) ::I mean, specifically note the 53k downvotes in the official trailer, which is actually quite impressive for a reveal trailer of a Nintendo game. Just to have a little more than "the game was received badly" Ddd87 (talk) 01:39, June 19, 2015 (UTC) *I think the majority of dislikes is greatly exaggerated. I fail to see the issue of the lack of Samus Aran being present. Believe it or not, there are fans who wanted to play a Metroid game where you weren't Samus. All that should really matter is the storyline and game play. Mea quidem sententia (talk) 04:26, June 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Personally, Ive wanted a game like this for a while, just, not like this, which looks like a cheap mobile game for kids.Ddd87 (talk) 11:15, June 21, 2015 (UTC) So they're going to try to sail the positivity boat here? Wind Waker got LUCKY. Here little over 2000 people LIKED it. You have no clue what we want, we don't want Mario, we have new Zeldas, but nothing new for Metroid since Other M.(If you call THAT peice of rancid spam a release!) What we WANT, Reggie, is something that's new and hasn't been milked of all it's quality. Just look at Mario Maker! It basically confirms that you can't be bothered to make new games. You messed this one up royally, and now we await your positivity and reassurance to try out our newfound synonyms for the words "Hate" and "Murder". canceled i read it somewhere. it happens to too many games these days. 00:28, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Fans have created a petition to cancel it, but as far as I know, it has not and Nintendo is really adamant to show what the game truly is. I have to say, I hated it when I first saw it, but after reading what it's really about, as well as how Nintendo intends for it to shed more light on the Galatic Federation before continuing the main story of the series, I am pretty excited and hopeful that it will be a great game. The Federation has become one of the most fascinating plot points of the series for me, with all the corruption ocurring within it, so it does make sense to have a game focus more on the inner workings of the organization and how they personally fight the Space Pirates. Thejokethatkills0617 (talk) 17:47, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Isn't 20X6 technically a correct year date? the years between 20X5 and year 20X6 could span possibly over 70 years. 12:25, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :Perhaps, but that would only be possible if Samus's Chozo blood increases her life span. Nobody has a Greek goddess body after 70 years. We don't know with the Cosmic Calendar years because Nintendo hasn't revealed Metroid's history like they did in Hyrule Historia. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 15:22, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Reception - Final Boss Wasn't the last boss in this game heavily criticized, in similar vein to Other M's criticism? Doesn't that deserve a mention? Shadowblade777 (talk) 20:49, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Behind Chozo technology? The bit of trivia regarding the Galactic Federation's technology progress versus that of the Chozo seems inaccurate. The Mechs are meant for heavy duty combat scenarios as the game throughout has them dealing with large, hostile creatures and hordes of Space Pirates that are all the size of an Omega Pirate at least. Mission 09: Blender also shows that these Mechs are capable of moving massive hauls. When has there been Chozo technology like the Mechs shown in a Metroid game for this comparison to be made that the Federation is behind? If the comparison is being made solely to the Chozo technology that Samus wears as her Power Suit, she has never done any of these feats. The Mechs aren't designed to infiltrate smaller locations. The example of Galactic Federation technology designed to be used for tight spaces is the Lockjaw prototype that Sylux stole and uses. If there is evidence that the Federation is behind the Chozo specifically with technology like this, it would be helpful to have that pointed out. 19:53, June 23, 2018 (UTC)